User talk:SevenMass
SevenMass, -- Austicke 13:32, 4 Dec 2005 (PST) Plural links FYI, to create a link for a plural word, you can just leave the 's' on the outside of the brackets. For example, Halflings (Halflings) correctly links to Halfling. Of course, this doesn't work words like Elves, which -- as you know -- must be linked like so: Elves. -- Austicke 13:36, 4 Dec 2005 (PST) "Minor" edits You're being a bit liberal in marking some of your edits as minor. For example, removing a column (or a few columns) from a table is not a minor edit. Wikipedia has some guidelines as to which edits are minor and which are not. If in doubt, it's better to not flag an edit as minor. -- The Krit 04:14, 24 September 2007 (UTC) : As for the RDD and PM class pages; Those are edits on tables I added myself 20 minutes earlier, but I changed my mind on one of the tables features. For the epic tables in the Fighter and Monk class pages; well, maybe I should have unchecked the minor flags there, but its standard on in my settings, and I probably just forgot. SevenMass 16:01, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :: I don't see how the "added myself" nor the "20 minutes" bits changes a non-minor edit into a minor one. I can see how that cuts down on the number of people who saw the intermediate version, but when you remove a good chunk of info, the change is really not minor. :: Since your settings default all edits to minor, I guess this was just making sure you know that you forgot the checkbox this time. -- The Krit 19:42, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::OK, lets try this again. What I meant to say was: :::Sorry, I accidentally forgot to un-check the minor-edit box, won't happen again! :::Luckily, the edits on the RDD page and the PM page aren't a big problem, because its an edit on data I added myself 20 minutes earlier, and I just changed my mind about it. The edits on the fighter and monk pages may cause more problems, lets hope anyone who it concerns caught on. :::See; I'll learn how to give a proper reply... one day...SevenMass 16:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I understand now. -- The Krit 23:06, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Tables I finally got some standard table formats configured for NWNWiki. See table format for some details. The tables that already look similar to these probably do not need to be retrofitted with these formats, but having the formats available should make future edits easier. (In other words, no need to again edit all the tables you've updated recently.) On the other hand, if you're editing a page anyway, there's no harm in applying these formats. If you think these formats should be changed, or if you think there should be additional formats, a good place to discuss that is table format's talk page. --The Krit 22:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC)